Meeting The Doctor n 1 - The Man Fallen of the Stars
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Ah , la rentrée. Deux lycéennes tout à fait banales voient leurs vies chamboulées à cause de leur étrange professeur principal. Parce qu'il est bien connu que le Docteur ne vient jamais pour rien...
1. Prologue : Life is beautiful

**Meeting The Doctor n°1 – The Man Fallen of the Stars**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Oriane, Léo, Lyria et les professeurs m'appartiennent entièrement. Toute reproduction partielle ou complète est interdite. Le Docteur appartient à Steven Moffat et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Prologue : Life is beautiful….But only with the Doctor.**

Qui n'a jamais rêvé de quitter cette fichue planète qu'est la Terre ? Qui n'a jamais, ne serait-ce qu'une petite fois, rêvé d'être une autre personne, visitant les étoiles ? Certains touchent ce rêve étrange du bout des doigts et l'abandonnent…. D'autres au contraire continuent d'y croire. Comme moi.

Je m'appelle Oriane. Je suis lycéenne. Depuis quelques années maintenant, je regarde Doctor Who. Ma passion, mon seul but, la seule chose qui me donne envie d'aller de l'avant. Ca, Lyria et Léo. Sans le Docteur, je ne serai pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Et j'avoue que je ne pourrai certainement jamais me passer de cette vie.

Je suis humaine. Je ne peux pas toucher les étoiles. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'était le Temps, de quoi il était fait. Ce qui était arrivé. Ce qui arrivera un jour. Voilà ce que je suis devenue. Une abbération temporelle. Et c'est même pas de ma faute.

Je m'appelle Oriane. Ceci raconte comment j'ai pu touché les étoiles.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée pas banale

**Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée pas banale**

Moi : Léo ! Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard !

Et oui… 3 Septembre 2013… Et nous étions le jour de la rentrée. Et en retard qui plus est, puisque mon meilleur ami avait décidé de ne pas mettre son réveil ce jour précis. Vraiment, il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça. J'étais debout depuis l'aube. J'avais fait mon tour habituel des forums, attendant que l'annonce de qui serai le nouveau Docteur soit faites. Mais, encore une fois, rien. Je me rappelai avoir déposé Matt sur The Matt Smith Compagny et avoir répondu à tous mes RPs. Bref, j'étais prête pour la rentrée.

L'alarme de rentrée sonna. Dans le bazar général, nous gagnâmes l'emplacement où la liste avec nos noms apparaissaient. Je n'étais pas avec Léo cette année. Dommage. Au moins, Lyria était avec moi, ça ne serai pas si mal. Les classes commençèrent à rentrer, petit à petit, tandis que nous restions dans la cour, notre professeur n'étant toujours pas arrivé.

Lyria : En retard le premier jour… Mais t'as vu le nom du Prof' ?

Moi : M. Smith ouais… C'est peut être un Whovien.

Lyria : Tu vas quand même pas commencer à l'embêter ?

Je la regardai avec un petit sourire entre sadisme et diabolicisme. Bien sûr que oui que j'allais le convertir, comme tous mes professeurs principaux depuis que j'ai commencé à regarder Doctor Who. Puis un homme arriva, se plantant devant nous. Lyria et moi se lançèrent un regard interloqué, tandis que celui qui s'avéra être notre professeur remonta son nœud papillon.

M. Smith : Bonjour… Elèves. Je suis , prof de français et je serai votre professeur principal cette année.

Durant la montée des marches, Lyria et moi se tenions juste derrière, marmonnant des choses en priant pour que le Prof ne nous entendent pas.

Moi : Ca peut être que lui !

Lyria : Mais c'est impossible. Imagine qu'il a réellement deux cœurs ?

Moi : Mais si c'est pas le Docteur, il lui ressemble tout de même vachement.

Lyria : Il parle français.

Moi : Le Tardis traduit tout, rappelle-toi.

: De quoi vous parlez toutes les deux ?

Nous rougîmes presque immédiatement. Nous nous précipitâmes sur les places devant le bureau, pour l'avoir bien en visuel. Quatre heures avec cet homme, du pur bohneur. Il commença par faire l'appel et présenter le carnet. Lyria et moi-même n'écoutions qu'à moitié, se contentant de l'observer, dans les moindres détails. Des moqueries sur son menton fusaient dans le fond, à un tel point que j'avais manqué d'aller leur en foutre une.

Bientôt, l'alarme retentit, annonçant la récréation. Je pris tout mon temps pour ranger mes affaires, attendant que tout le monde soit sorti. Et enfin, je leva la tête vers le Professeur.

Moi : Vous n'êtes pas un extraterrestre de 1200 ans avec deux cœurs et un Tardis, pas vrai ?

Lyria : Oriane…

M. Smith : Vous ne venez donc pas non plus de cette planète, je me trompe ?

Je regardai Lyria, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lyria, elle , était au bord du délire.

Lyria : C'est… C'est…

Moi : C'est formidable ! C'est le Docteur ! C'est la meilleure rentrée depuis que j'ai commencé à aller en cours !

M. Smith : Est-ce que… vous auriez l'amabilité de m'expliquer comment vous me connaissez ?

Moi : Bah… Vous êtes juste le personnage principal de notre série préférée. Doctor Who que ça s'appelle.

Docteur : …. Une série… sur moi ? C'est quoi que cette histoire ?

Je sortis mon téléphone et chercha dans le dossier Doctor Who. Ah. Problème.

Moi : Vous êtes marié ?

Docteur : C'est…. Compliqué. En quelques sortes, oui. Mais je l'ai fait dans un monde qui n'a jamais existé et je suis mort ensuite.

Moi : Okay…. Donc on va prendre The Wedding of River Song !

Lyria : T'es sûre ? Il les a peut-être déjà perdus….

Docteur : Perdu quoi ?

Lyria : Vous n'avez pas de compagnons ?

Docteur : Oh si ! J'ai Clara… Mais elle a décidé de faire une pause à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé sur…

Moi : Trenzalore ?

Le Docteur haussa les sourcils. Je souris de toute mes dents. Lyria leva les yeux au ciel.

Moi : Va pour The Name of The Doctor alors !

Docteur : De quoi ?!

Je lui passai le téléphone. Nous regardâmes donc l'épisode. Le Docteur semblait choqué. Lyria versa quelques larmes au passage de l'adieu du Docteur à River… Et le Docteur aussi d'ailleurs. Une fois l'épisode fini, il nous observa.

Docteur : Qui est-ce ? C'est qui celui qui me joue ?

Moi : Matt Smith. Et Clara c'est Jenna-Louise Coleman.

Lyria : Si vous saviez tout ce qui tourne autour de vous… Surtout avec le Cinquantième anniversaire qui arrive à grand pas !

Docteur : Cinquante ans ?! Ca fait Cinquante ans que cette série existe ?!

Moi : Oui et il y a Torchwood et The Sarah Jane Adventures aussi. Mais dites-moi, Docteur… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Le Docteur prit un moment pour réfléchir. Il nous regarda une à une et sourit.

Docteur : Votre Lycée est menacé par une attaque extraterrestre.


	3. Chapitre 2 : La Bibliothèque Mystérieuse

**Chapitre 2 : La Bibliothèque Mystérieuse**

Docteur : Votre Lycée est menacé par une attaque extraterrestre.

Moi : Pardon ? Des aliens, ici ? Mais… On les aurait déjà vus non ?

Nous regardions autour de nous, subitement inquiets. Le Docteur était assis sur le bureau, les jambes croisées, l'air calme. Il ne semblait pas surpris du tout.

Docteur : Le cerveau de l'attaque est dans votre classe.

Moi : QUOI ?!

Lyria : Ils étaient tous là l'année passée, vous voulez dire que ça fait un an que l'on côtoie un alien sans le savoir ?

Docteur : Eum… Oui.

Je prenai le temps d'analyser la situation, cherchant qui pouvait bien être l'Alien. Non, ils étaient tous bien trop humains pour être extraterrestre. Le Docteur sourit.

Docteur : Si vous êtes là depuis l'année passée, vous connaissez les endroits cachés du Lycée non ?

Moi : Euh… Oui, bien sûr. Vous voulez une visite guidée ?

Docteur : Il faut d'abord que je passe au Tardis chercher…

Lyria et moi : ON PEUT VENIR AVEC VOUS ?

Le Seigneur du Temps eut un geste de recul, manifestement choqué par le haussement de ton. Lyria et moi avions sorti les yeux de cocker. Et le pire c'est que ça marchait.

Docteur : Allez, venez.

Le Docteur nous conduit dans un des couloirs cachés derrière les toilettes pour homme. Elle était là, la cabine téléphonique, prenant la largeur du couloir. J'étais en plein rêve. Je posai ma main sur le bois rugueux tandis qu'un ronronnement monta doucement dans la boîte. Le Docteur me regarda, surpris et ouvrit la porte.

Docteur : C'est étrange, elle n'accepte jamais personne aussi facilement.

Nous rentrâmes dans la boîte, suivant le Docteur. Je restai sur le palier, un sourire béat aux lèvres. C'est étrange.

Docteur : Vous pouvez le dire, d'autres l'ont déjà fait.

Lyria : Dire quoi ?

Moi : Que c'est un Tardis type 40…

Lyria : Qu'elle s'appelle Sexy…

Moi : Que vous l'avez volé….

Lyria : Que le circuit caméléon est cassé…

Lyria et moi : Et que c'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur !

Le Docteur en resta coï. Sa bouche était resté entrouverte.

Docteur : D'accord. Ca aussi c'est une première. Bref. Il faut que je trouce le Derentisateur macropolaménoticalipstique !

Lyria : De quoi ?

Moi : Ca existe des mots plus long que Raxacoricofallapatorius ?

Docteur : Mais ne restez pas là, vous pouvez aller visiter un peu. Ne touchez à rien, elle se vexerai !

Lyria me prit la main et me tira vers un des nombreux couloir. Il s'étendait à perte de vue. Puis une porte s'ouvrit sur notre droite. Je rentrai timidement.

Moi : Lyria…. C'est la bibliothèque !

Je me mis à parcourir les rayons, touchant les différents livres. Lyria observait avec curiosité l'Encyclopédie Gallifréenne en bouteille, celles de Voyage in the Centre of The Tardis. Tandis que je tournai, un livre géant attira mon attention.

Moi : Lyria… ? Je crois que je viens de tomber sur le livre de la Time War…

Lyria : Attends moi !

Je me mis à parcourir les différentes pages. Lyria m'avait rejoint. Nous étions à fond dans le récit.

Lyria : Tu crois que c'est le Docteur qui l'a écrit ?

Moi : J'en sais rien.

Lyria : En tout cas… Il n'y a aucune trace de son nom.

Moi : Ben si, il y a son surnom. Regarde, Thêta, Thêta et re Thêta. Oh…

Lyria : Oh… Koscheii. C'est le Maître non ?

Moi : Ouaip. Et là ça parle de Rassilon et Oméga. Donc en fait… il a eu raison de tous les zigouiller. T'imagines s'ils seraient encore dehors ? On serait déjà tous morts. Heureusement que Clara l'a sauvé sur Trenzalore.

Lyria : Il doit être rongé de l'intérieur le pauvre. Si c'est lui qui a écrit le livre… Et, il y a rien sur le Docteur pas Docteur ?

Nous nous mîmes à chercher dans les derniers pages. Elles expliquaient la mise en place de la bulle temporelle autour de la planète et la régénération du Docteur.

Moi : Au moins on est sûr que c'est le Docteur qui l'a écrit maintenant. Les autres Seigneurs du Temps n'auraient pas pu le pour la régénération du Docteur. Mais… Il ne nous disent pas quel forme il avait là.

Lyria : Si ça se trouve, Moffat a tout inventé et c'est peut être le Valeyard.

Moi : Mais c'est pas possible, le Valeyard c'est entre la douzième et treizième incarnation. Et il le connaissait.

Lyria : Peut être un avant Docteur ? Celui qui a fuit du vortex.

Moi : J'en sais rien.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter. Le Docteur nous observait, un petit sourire en coin. Lyria et moi baissèrent les yeux, coupables.

Moi : Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Docteur : J'ai entendu qu'on parlait de mon nom, je suis venu voir.

Lyria : Oh vous êtes là depuis le début de la conversation alors ….

Docteur : « Le Docteur pas Docteur »…. De quoi vous parlez ?

Moi : Quand vous avez sauvé Clara, de votre ligne temporelle, sur Trenzalore. Le Docteur qui vous a parlé. Il a dit que ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait au nom de…

Docteur : Ouais. Mais pas en le nom du Docteur.

Lyria : Donc il existe ?

Moi : C'est le Valeyard ?

Lyria : L'incarnation qui a fait sauté Galliffrey ?

Le Docteur nous sourit doucement, et posa ses mains sur nos épaules.

Docteur : C'est mon secret. Je ne veux pas en parler.

Moi : Thêta c'est le diminutif de quoi ?

Docteur : …. Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

Moi : Euh…

Lyria : Oriane passe son temps à faire des fictions sur Thêta et Koscheii.

Docteur : Vraiment ?

Moi : Eum… Je ne vous les ferai pas lire, aucune d'elles.

Docteur : Pourquoi ?

Moi : J'ai pas envie que vous partiez en hurlant de peur.

Docteur : Breeeeeeeeeeeeef ! Allons-y ! Nous avons du travail !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le Début de l'Aventure

**Chapitre 3 : Le début de l'aventure**

La sortie du Tardis s'était faite dans un silence pesant. Plus personne n'était dans le lycée, depuis bien deux heures déjà. Pourtant, une forme sortit de nulle part et se plaça devant nous, yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte.

Moi : Léo ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ?!

Léo : Et bien… J'ai vu cette cabine téléphonique au beau milieu de nulle part qui ressemble étrangement au Tardis, puis j'ai tenté de te joindre, une cinquantaine de fois depuis que cette chose a bouger. Et j'ai bien fait apparement. C'est lui pas vrai ?

Moi : En chair et en os.

Léo : Mais il était pas mort ?

Lyria : Léo, Léo, Léo…. Si tu avais été plus loin que la chair, tu aurais vu qu'il était planqué dans le Téseclecta et qu'il a fait le mort. Et il s'est marié aussi.

Docteur : ….

Léo : Il a pas l'air bien…

Lyria : Oh si, il se demande comment on sait tout ça.

Le Docteur secoua la tête un moment avant de se tourner vers nous. Il sortit son tournevis et se mit à nous scanner. Lyria et moi observions, fascinée, le petit tube de métal.

Moi : C'est le tournevis sonique !

Lyria : Ouais, le même que le tiens.

Je sortis le mien de ma poche et arracha celui des mains du Docteur. Je me retournai vers Lyria.

Moi : Il y a juste que celui là ouvre vraiment les portes et ne fait pas un bruit de vélo rouillé.

Lyria : Si tu avais changé les piles, il ne ferait pas ce bruit là.

Moi : Exact.

Docteur : Est-ce que je peux le récupérer ?

Il avait la main tendue dans notre direction. Je lui rendis son précieux jouet. Le Docteur le rangea immédiatement, frappa dans ses mains et fit un tour sur lui-même.

Docteur : Bien ! On dirait bien que j'ai un Gang ! Les Gangs c'est cool. On va se séparer en deux groupes pour couvrir plus de terrains. Lyria et Léo, vous vous occupez des deux étages, Oriane et moi, nous prenons le rez de chaussée. On se retrouve devant la cantine dans deux heures !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lyria : Il n'y a absolument rien ici. Pourquoi le Docteur nous a envoyé ici ?

Léo : Peut être qu'Oriane est une alienne.

Lyria : Sois pas stupide.

Depuis près de vingt minutes maintenant, Lyria et Léo observait patiemment les allers-retour du personnel d'entretien. Ils ne pouvaient pas circuler normalement dans les couloirs sans se faire prendre.

Léo : Et si c'était eux les extraterrestres ? Tu les trouvent pas louches les barils ?

Lyria : Faudrait vérifier ce qu'i l'intérieur.

Léo : Mais comment ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Moi : Docteur… Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

J'observai le Seigneur du Temps, couché sur le sol, l'oreille sur le parquet faire toutes sortes de mimiques étranges.

Docteur : Il y a un truc dessous. Et pendant que j'y suis, vous pouvez me dire qui vous êtes ?

Moi : Pardon ? Vous savez qui je suis !

Docteur : Non. C'est bien ça le problème. Vous savez tout de moi. TOUT. Et moi je ne connais rien de vous. Ni de vos amis.

Moi : Ca fait un bout de temps que je regarde Doctor Who vous savez. Je commence à savoir pas mal de trucs.

Le Docteur se releva et me rescanna avec son tournevis. Je fronçai les sourcils.

Docteur : Mais vous êtes humaine ! Pourquoi vous émettez des ondes extraterrestres alors ?!

Moi : Quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire encore ? Je suis humaine, je vous assure.

Docteur : Je sais bien, votre physiologie, tout indique que vous l'êtes. Tout sauf mon tournevis. Et il ne se trompe jamais.

Moi : Docteur.

Docteur : Il est génial mon tournevis. Enfin sauf sur le bois et…

Moi : Docteur !

Docteur : Quoi ?!

Moi : On est observés. Regardez.

Le Docteur se tourna dans la direction que je lui indiquais. Il observa un instant l'ombre sur le sol et se tourna vers moi.

Docteur : C'est extraterrestre. Mais…. Je veux voir de qui il s'agit.

Moi : Et si cette chose vous saute à la figure ?!

Pas le temps d'en dire plus, la forme sortit de sa cachette. Ses pas résonnèrent comme un appel à la guerre tandis que sa carrure métallique rappelait l'enfer. Le Docteur me fit reculer doucement, son visage était crispé par l'inquiétude.

Moi : Docteur… C'est…

Docteur : Dalek. Oui, j'avais remarqué.

Dalek : Vous allez être EX-TER-MI-NES !


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'invasion des Robots

**Chapitre 4 : L'invasion des Robots**

Le Docteur me plaça derrière lui et se mit doucement à reculer, restant toujours face au Dalek qui approchait dangereusement. Son arme lançait des étincelles bleues anormales de temps en temps, comme si elles traduisaient son excitation. C'est sûr… Il allait abbattre le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps, quelle joie…

Dalek : VEUILLEZ-ME-SUIVRE !

Docteur : Quoi ?

Dalek : VEUILLEZ-ME-SUIVRE !

Le Dalek plaça son canon dans le ventre du Docteur et le poussa, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

Dalek : La femelle doit rester ici.

Moi : C'est hors de question. J'ai pas peur de vous bande de métal rouillé. Et puis maintenant que j'ai trouvé le Docteur je suis pas prête de le laisser se faire tuer. Alors allez vous faire voir, je viens avec vous.

Dalek : LA-FE-MELLE-DOIT-RESTER-ICI !

Docteur : Obéis lui.

Moi : Mais…

Docteur : Ca va allez, ils ont peur de moi. Trouve Lyria et Léo et met les à l'abri, surveillez le Tardis, je reviens vite.

Un rayon bleu apparut au centre de la pièce et le Dalek poussa le Docteur à l'intérieur. Puis la pièce redevint noire. Je restais là, impuissante. Sur le sol, néanmoins, il y avait le tournevis du Docteur. Il l'avait fait exprès, j'en étais certaine. Je le ramassais et le mis dans ma poche.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lyria et Léo était devant un placard, main sur la poignée. Les agents d'entretien étaient tous partis, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux. Léo ouvrit la porte et les deux amis entrèrent. Devant eux se tenait un objet de cauchemar, relié à plusieurs barils qu'ils avaient vu tout à l'heure.

Lyria : Oh non. On doit sortir.

Léo : Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Lyria : C'est une unité de convertion cybermétique… Celle qui transforme les humains en Cybermen.

C'est à ce moment précis que je me pointais, rouge, totalement essoufflée.

Moi : C'est les Daleks ! Ils ont embarqué le Docteur.

Lyria : Mais il n'y a pas que eux visiblement…

Moi : Oh.

Léo : Eum… Les filles, regardez derrière.

Nous nous retournâmes en même temps. Un Cyberman se tenait face à nous, ses yeux inexpressifs braqués sur nous. Je sortais le tournevis et le pointa vers le robot.

Lyria : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Moi : Euh… Je joue au Docteur. Je vous préviens. Ce truc c'est une arme hyper-mortelle.

Léo : Oui ! Ca peut vous réduire en bouillie !

Moi : Il suffit que j'appuie sur ce bouton et toute la planète explose ainsi que votre minable petit empire.

Cyberman : C'est-une-son-de-so-ni-que.

Moi : Bon ben j'aurais essayer. Courrez ! On file au Tardis !

Nous partirent en courant, le cyberman sur nos pas. Nous descendâmes rapidement les escaliers et regagnèrent la cabine téléphonique… fermée.

Moi : Ah non ! Sexy ouvres-toi ! On a besoin de toi pour aller chercher le Docteur !

Léo : Tu te rencontres que tu parles à un vaisseau ?!

Moi : Elle est vivante, elle comprend ! Allez Sexy !

La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Nous nous enfonçames dans la cabine téléphonique, totalment essouflés tandis que des coups de poings résonnaient sur la porte en bois.

Moi : Merci. Il faut trouver le Docteur maintenant…

Lyria : Où est-ce qu'ils l'ont emmené ?

Moi : J'en sais rien, il m'a juste lancé son sonic, c'est même pas sûr qu'il puisse s'en sortir sans…

Léo : Ca va aller. Si ce maboul a réussi à survivre pendant 1200 ans, il réussira à survivre à ça.

Moi : Mouais… Mais ce maboul a parfois tendance à oublier que l'univers peut pas se passer de lui. S'il meurt, on est mort. La Terre se transformerai en un vaste champ de bataille.

Lyria : Raison de plus pour aller le chercher.

J'observai l'écran. Le Cyberman tapait toujours sur la porte en hurlant des « Vous devez être mise à jour ! » à tout bout de champ.

Moi : Allez, on y va.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Au secours du Docteur

**Chapitre 5 : Au secours du Docteur**

Le Tardis, à la suite de ma phrase, démarra violement, nous balançant tous trois contre les parois. Léo hurlait comme un fou, Lyria et moi avions un sourire idiot accroché aux lèvres. Et soudain, elle se stoppa. J'observai le scanner. Les Daleks étaient tous tournés vers nous, prêt à tirer. Je sortis doucement, mains en l'air, le sonic dans ma poche. Un Dalek rouge trônait au centre, j'en conclus que c'était le Suprême.

Moi : Eum… Bonjour. Nous sommes venus chercher le Docteur.

Dalek Suprême : QUI-ETES-VOUS ?!

Moi : Je m'appelle Oriane et voici Lyria et Léo. Content ? Où est le Docteur ? J'ai un échange à vous proposer.

Lyria et Léo me lançèrent un regard inquiet, se demandant ce que je faisais, tandis que la voix du Dalek se modifia légèrement, traduisant sa curiosité.

Dalek Suprême : Qu-est-ce-que-vous-proposez ?

Moi : Je vous dévoile les plans du Docteur si vous le relâchez.

Dalek Suprême : Quel plan ?

Moi : Relâchez le d'abord.

Dalek Suprême : DEVOILEZ SON PLAN OU VOUS SEREZ EXTERMINEE !

Moi : Vous ne m'impressionnez pas.

Tu parles, j'étais terrorisée, je serrais les poingts pour essayer de cacher mes tremblements. Les Daleks le sentait. Un d'eux tira près de moi, m'arrachant un couinement de peur.

Dalek Suprême : AMENEZ LES AU DOCTEUR. Nous nous occuperons de leur cas après.

Cinq Daleks nous encerclèrent. Je sentis un canon s'enfoncer dans mes côtes et nous fûmes contraint d'avancer. Après cinq minutes à traîner dans les couloirs, nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle, avec une cellule au beau milieu avec le Docteur attaché par les bras, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol, les yeux clos et la tête contre la poitrine, pendant. Un des Daleks ouvrit la cellule et nous rentrâmes docilement dedans. Les Daleks s'éloignèrent doucement, nous laissant seuls.

Je fouillai mes poches et en sortit le tournevis sonique. Je passai derrière le Docteur, endormi, et commença à execer le petits rayon vert dessus.

Moi : Rattrapez le, qu'il ne se cogne pas.

Je lui détachai une main, puis la seconde. Le corps du Seigneur du Temps s'effondra dans mes bras. Lyria m'aida à le poser doucement à terre.

Moi : Qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

Lyria : Ils lui ont tiré dessus tu crois ?

Moi : Non, il aurait la trace du laser sur sa veste et en plus il…

Lyria : Ouais.

Moi : Peut être qu'ils l'ont anesthésié pour qu'il reste tranquille. Il devrait pas tarder à…

Le Docteur venait de se redresser, yeux exorbités, nous observant un à un. Il observa ses liens sur le sol et le tournevis sonique, que je tenais toujours dans la main.

Docteur : J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Lyria : A peine une heure.

Docteur : Ah, ça va alors. Sortons d'ici. DEUX MINUTES ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Je vous avez dit de rester sur Terre.

Moi : On a eu un « petit » problème en bas.

Docteur : De quel genre ?

Moi : Il y a une unité de convertion cyberman en bas et un cyberman nous as poursuivi. Du coup on s'est réfugié dans le Tardis et on est venus.

Docteur : Où est le Tardis maintenant ?

Léo : Dans la salle où on a atteri, je pense pas qu'ils y aient touchés.

Docteur : Okay. On va aller le récupérer.

Moi : … Comment ?

Docteur : J'ai un plan.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Retour sur Terre

**Chapitre 6 : Retour sur Terre**

Le Docteur passa sa tête dans l'encadrement du couloir, sous nos regards exaspérés. La tension était à son comble, chaque minute était décisive. Et pourtant. Il y eut ce bruit, cette sonnerie de téléphone. Nous nous retournâmes tous vers le Docteur, surpris, tandis qu'il avait déjà décroché.

Docteur : Allô ? Clara ! Oui. Non. Je suis un peu occupé là.

Moi : C'est Clara Oswald ?

Docteur : Oui, c'est Clara. Non, c'est pas à toi que je parlais. Maintenant ? Comment veux-tu que je viennes te chercher maintenant alors que je suis occupé à stopper une invasion ?! D'accord. Je retrouve le Tardis et j'arrive.

Moi : On va voir Clara ?!

Docteur : Oui.

Lyria et moi : YES !

Lyria et moi se tapèrent dans la main sous le regard surpris du Docteur. Il haussa un sourcil avant de se retourner vers le couloir. Il avança et nous fit signe de le suivre.

Docteur : Vous connaissez Clara ?

Lyria : Non, mais c'est toujours bien de voir vos compagnes.

Moi : On peut observer le Time Lord à l'état naturel comme ça.

Lyria : Oriane…

Moi : C'est pas de moi, c'est de Léo.

Léo : Oï !

Un bruit de métal retentit non loin de nous. Le Docteur nous entraîna dans un couloir et nous indiqua avec son doigt sur la bouche que l'on devait se taire. Deux Daleks passèrent devant nous, silencieux, leur œil dirigé droit devant eux. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, le Docteur nous entraîna en direction de la salle de contrôle. Le Tardis trônait au centre de la pièce, entourée par une demi-douzaine de Daleks. C'était du suicide.

Nous étions tous quatre cachés derrière une façade, le long de la porte, attendant une idée brillante du Docteur pour nous sortir de ce pétrin.

Léo : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On rentre et on leur dit qu'on veut récupérer le Tardis ?

Moi : S'ils n'étaient pas armés et n'étaient pas les plus anciens ennemis du Docteur, on aurait pu. Là… Non.

Docteur : On pourrait toujours essayer.

Moi : Mais vous êtes cinglé ma parole ! Vous allez vous faire tuer. Et on a pas besoin d'une régénération, imaginez qu'elle tourne mal, on fait quoi nous ?

Docteur : Ouais. Bon point. Et bien, on va attendre qu'ils changent de gardes.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Dès que les Daleks quittèrent la salle, le Docteur partit en courant vers sa cabine téléphonique et s'engouffra dedans. Léo partit devant, suivi de Lyria. J'étais restée, les yeux rivés sur un objet au fond de la pièce. Totalement hypnotisée, je m'approchai de cette chose. C'était un disque jaune, rayonnant, volant au beau milieu de la pièce.

Moi : Qu'est ce que tu es ? Tu es vivant ?

Un bras me tira soudainement en arrière, tandis qu'un rayon Dalek explosa à à peine trente centimètre de mon visage. Je me retournai, choquée, vers la personne qui venait de me sauver la vie. Je restai figée sur place, incapable de prononcer un mot.

? : Vous êtes inconsciente enfin ! Vous auriez pu tuer Rose et vous tuer !

Moi : Vous êtes…. Vous êtes… OH MY GAD !

Lyria : Oriane ! Ca va ? On a enten… C'est pas vrai.

Moi : T'as vu, c'est le double du Docteur ! C'est le vrai Tiny !

Lyria : Oui j'ai vu…

Moi : Deux secondes…. Vous êtes pas censé être dans un monde parallèle ?

Une jeune femme se téléporta à l'endroit où le disque brillait. Je souris. Le Docteur passa sa tête depuis la porte du Tardis.

Moi : Rose Tyler. Tu te rencontres Lyria, on est face à LA Rose Tyler… Dis, on partage un rêve commun c'est ça ? On va se réveiller et tout va disparaître…

Léo : Pourquoi il y a deux Docteurs ?! Et… Martha…

Moi : C'est Rose imbécile, pas Martha…

Léo : Si tu le dis…

Docteur : Mais… Comment ? Vous êtes censé être dans un univers parallèle ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Rose : Longue histoire…

Daleks : Exterminer ! Exterminer ! Exterminer !

Docteur : Tous dans le Tardis, vite ! On verra ça après !


	8. Chapitre 7 : Deux étrangers

**Chapitre 7 : Deux étrangers venus d'ailleurs**

Nous avions foncé dans le Tardis, les Daleks à notre suite. Des rayons tiraient d'un peu partout et

déjà des traces de brulûres recouvraient le Tardis, sous forme de petits points noirs d'où s'échappait de la fumée. Le Docteur referma la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils entourant la console.

Moi : Tout le monde est là ?

Lyria : Ouais. Le Tardis va avoir besoin d'un bon coup de peinture…

Rose : Vous êtes qui en fait ?

Léo : Moi c'est Léo, là bas c'est Oriane et là c'est Lyria. Et le Docteur. Mais vous le connaissez déjà je supposes.

John : C'est quoi ce nouvel intérieur ? Je l'aime vraiment pas. Il est trop… Sombre.

Le Docteur leva simplement les yeux en l'air. Se rappelant soudainement de ce qu'il devait faire, il sauta sur ses jambes et commença à activer les leviers. Le Tardis bougea quelques instant avant de se stabiliser. Presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme brune. Elle resta bouche bée sur le palier.

Clara : Il y a … Beaucoup de monde. C'est votre anniversaire ? Vous auriez pu prévenir !

Docteur : Eum… Longue histoire. Clara voici Oriane, Léo, Lyria, Rose et mon double.

Clara : Votre quoi ?! Il ressemble à votre ancienne incarnation…

Docteur : Longue Histoire…

Léo : Comment elle peut connaître votre ancienne incarnation ?

Lyria et moi se tournâmes vers lui, le regard lourd de sens. Clara et le Docteur nous observait, amusés, attendant une réaction.

Lyria : Léo, Léo, Léo…. Tu t'es arrêté au mariage de River, comment t'expliquer en quelques mots…

Moi : Tu sais Trenzalore ?

Léo : Euh… Oui, la tombe du Doc', tu me l'as assez répété.

Moi : Oui, sauf qu'il se régènère, donc pas de tombe, juste sa ligne temporelle.

Léo : Et alors ?

Lyria : Lorsque la Grande Intelligence est rentrée dedans, elle a tuée le Docteur.

Léo : …. S'il est mort qu'est-ce qu'il…

Moi : Chut. Clara a sauté dans la ligne temporelle pour sauver le Docteur et c'est là qu'il a vu le Docteur pas Docteur qui nous casse tous la tête.

Lyria : Eight.

Moi : Valeyard.

Lyria : On a déjà eu cette discussion.

Moi : Rule One, The Doctor lies. Il a ptêtre dit qu'il le connaissait sans le connaître. Et puis il a déjà vu le Valeyard ! Pas vrai Docteur ?

Docteur : ….

Lyria et moi le regardèrent. Comme toutes les personnes dans la pièce d'ailleurs. Clara avait très envie de connaître la réponse de toute évidence. Bon point pour nous.

Docteur : Je… Euh… Je le connais oui.

Clara : Et ?

Rose : C'est quoi le Valeyard ? Un autre Time Lord ?

John : C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

Rose : Donc… Vous le connaissez… Mais c'est qui ?

Moi : Vu qu'il n'y a que le Docteur dans la ligne temporelle, ça ne peut être que lui. Perso, je pensais que ça pouvait être une réincarnation d'Oméga. Ou quelque chose pas loin. On explose pas une planète en un claquement de doigts…

Lyria : Comme tu l'as dit, il n'y a que le Docteur…

Moi : On a jamais vu son père. Si ça se trouve c'est Oméga. Ou le Docteur est Oméga. Naaaaan, c'est ridicule.

Le Docteur toussa violement pour retenir notre attention. Il souriait, amusé par nos réflexions. Clara secoua la tête, décidemment perdue.

Docteur : BON ! Quand vous aurez fini de débattre sur mes secret et mon nom, peut être pourrons nous aller sauver la planète ?

John : La planète ?! Ma fille d'abord ! La planète vient après.

Moi : VOTRE QUOI ?! Oh, Lyria, t'as vu ?! Je t'avais dit qu'ils allaient avoir des enfants ! Je te l'avais dit !

Lyria : …. Rose a eu… avec le Docteur…

Moi : Humain oui. Tu vois cette espèce de gringalet à Nœud Pap faire des bébés toi ?

Lyria : Avec River. Uniquement.

Clara : Il embrasse plutôt bien pourtant, je me demandes pourquoi toutes les femmes ne lui sautent pas dessus.

Docteur : CLARA !

Moi : Je peux pas te dire, j'ai pas essayé. Et si je commence, je vais devoir embrasse chacune des incarnations pour comparer.

Lyria : Tu fais peur au Docteur là.

Rose : C'est quand même drôle. Neuf cent années et il a toujours peur des femmes.

Docteur : Mille deux cent ans.

Je souris à Rose et Clara, on allait bien s'entendre. Léo était aussi perdu que moi. Il secoua la tête.

Léo : Deux minutes. Tu sais pas ce que tu veux Oriane. Une fois tu le balances dans l'acide, l'autre fois tu veux l'embrasser. Je te comprends vraiment pas.

John et Docteur : Jeté dans quoi ?!

Moi : C'est pas de ma faute. J'étais énervée contre lui ce jour là.

Lyria : Pourquoi ?

Moi : J'avais regardé End of Time. Et il aurait pu sauver le Maître. Il suffisait de le tirer en arrière. Et c'est vraiment stupide de mourir pour Wilf' après tout ce qu'il a fait… Il avait qu'à mettre un bon coup de sonic, ça aurait libéré les trucs dans l'atmosphère, ensuite nuage de feu et tadam. Nan. A la place il a fallu qu'il se régénère. Et en plus qu'il nous fasse pleurer.

Léo : End of Time, c'est l'épisode où il a vu Rose avant sa rencontre non ?

Moi : Oui.

Rose : … Quoi ?

Moi : En 2005, au nouvel an. L'homme que tu croyait qu'il était saoul… Ben c'était le Docteur, mourrant.

Rose : … Je m'en rappelle. Je croyais que c'était un… Oh mon Dieu. Docteur ! Mais vous pouviez pas le dire que ça allait pas ?

Docteur : Je voulais pas intervenir… J'avais… Je ne sais pas.

Rose s'approcha du Docteur et l'enlaça doucement. Lyria sortit dix euros de sa poche et me les donna en soupirant. Rose et le Docteur se stoppèrent et nous observèrent, sourcils levés.

Docteur : Qu'est ce que…

Moi : Oh rien, on avait parié que vous la prendriez dans vos bras.

Docteur : … D'accord .

Le Docteur se tourna vers John, tournant sur lui-même.

Docteur : Donc vous êtes à la recherche de votre fille ! Comment a-t-elle disparue ?

John : Elle jouait avec un manipulateur tridimentionnel et soudain il s'est mis à fonctionner. J'ai scanné le void et il y avait une ouverture vers ce monde, on a pas hésité une seconde.

Docteur : Elle l'a encore sur elle ?

John : Dans la logique, oui…

Docteur : Quel âge a-t-elle ?

Rose : Tout juste quatre ans. Elle s'appelle Donna.

J'avais tout de suite vu le regard du Docteur s'assombrir. Le pauvre. Ils auraient pu choisir un autre nom quand même…

Moi : Mais… Docteur… Si elle est arrivée au Lycée ….

Docteur : Oh oui, je le crains fort.

John : Quoi ?

Docteur : Les Daleks et les Cybermen sont là aussi. Au moins, nous savons d'où ils viennent.

Moi : Ce sont ceux de Canary Warf …

Rose : Vous êtes en train de me dire que ma fille est au milieu d'une armée d'Aliens ?

Docteur : Je le crains fort.

Léo : Et ben… On dirait que la journée est loin d'être finie…


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le retour des problèmes

**Chapitre 8 : Le retour des problèmes…**

Le Docteur posa fièrement sa boîte bleue dans notre lycée, au même endroit que quelques heures plus tôt. Mais cette fois, nous étions bien plus nombreux. Rose et John examinèrent les lieux, surpris.

John : C'est une école ?

Moi : Oui, c'est notre lycée à Lyria, Léo et moi.

Rose : J'ai toujours détesté l'école.

Léo : Moi aussi.

Lyria : Léo…

Le Docteur était déjà parti devant, je l'avais suivi, tout naturellement. Après environ deux minutes, le Time Lord parut soudainement anxieux.

Docteur : Votre lycée est bien carré ?

Moi : Oui, il est ouvert des deux côtés, c'est un demi-rectangle.

Docteur : Alors comment se fait-il que nous venons de repasser pour la troisième fois devant la bibliothèque ?

Moi : … C'est impossible… Comment on peut tourner en rond ?!

Docteur : Je n'en sais rien. Le plus inquiétant c'est que les autres ont disparus.

Moi : Ne soyez pas bêtes, ils sont juste…. Le Tardis…

Docteur : Quoi le Tardis ?

Moi : Il a disparu…

Docteur : D'accord. Pas moyen de s'échapper d'ici, génial.

Le Docteur se mit à faire les cent pas dans le couloirs, en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Il était en pleine reflexion. Il avait intérêt à trouver une solution… Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de finir mes jours dans un lycée carré où l'on tourne en rond. Enfin, tout est relatif. Le Seigneur du Temps se stoppa soudain et se gifla.

Docteur : Je l'ai vu ! Mais je l'ai raté ! Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ?! L'horloge !

J'observai l'horloge où les aiguilles tournait à une allure folle. J'haussai un sourcil. L'horloge devenait folle ?

Moi : Docteur, qu'est ce qu'il se passe exactement ?

Docteur : Euh… Nous sommes coincés dans une bulle temporelle.

Moi : D'accord… Comment on en sort ?

Docteur : Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

Moi : Génial… Enfermée dans une bulle avec un Time Lord…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Léo : Disparus ?! Comment ça « disparus » ?!

John : Le Docteur et votre amie ont disparu. Le Tardis ne les localise nulle part, c'est comme s'ils étaient sortis de notre univers…

Lyria : Ils sont morts ?

Rose : Non, je ne pense pas… C'est du Docteur dont on parle tout de même.

John : Attendez… Je viens de localiser une distorsion temporelle. Apparement ils ont tous deux été desynchronisés d'une seconde dans le temps. Ils sont coincés dans une ligne temporelle différente de la notre.

Léo : Comment on les récupère ?

John : Je ne sais pas… Le Tardis rebondirait sur la bulle et pourrait aller se crasher n'importe où, et on a vraiment pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui.

Lyria : Docteur, qu'est ce qu'il vous faut exactement ?!

John : Un manipulateur de vortex, où quelque chose qui s'en rapproche.

John se mit à réfléchir, ayant beaucoup de mal à admettre qu'ils étaient impuissants.

Lyria : Je sais où trouver un manipulateur de vortex.

Rose : Où ça ?

Lyria : A Stormcage.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le Docteur et moi étions assis sur le sol, observant toujours cette foutue horloge qui revenait à la même heure toutes les six secondes. Ca commençait à devenir mortel. Pas une petite action depuis… Et bien… Longtemps.

Docteur : Alors dis-moi, qu'est ce que vous faites dans ce lycée ?

Moi : On travaille, comme dans tous les Lycées Docteur.

Docteur : Comment tu as connu cette série qui parle de moi ?

Moi : Doctor Who ? Oh, longue histoire. J'avais une amie qui avez mis votre ancienne incarnation sous la forme d'un cassis. Elle m'a intrigué, j'ai regardé un épisode, puis deux … Et puis tout à commencé comme ça.

Docteur : Un… Cassis.

Moi : Oui, un cassis.

Le Docteur pouffa de rire avant de coller sa tête contre la porte du CDI. Il s'enuyait aussi. C'était passablement ennuyeux.

Moi : Et vous, ça va ?

Docteur : Oui, pourquoi ?

Moi : Ben, Trenzalore, les Pond et tout ça...

Docteur : On a tous nos mauvais jours… Parfois, je pense à eux, je me dis qu'ils sont à deux, qu'ils sont heureux et je repart de plus belle dans l'univers. Mais parfois, à de rares moments, je vois toutes les erreurs que j'ai commise. J'aurais pu la retenir, je n'ai pas réagi.

Moi : Elle le voulait Docteur. Et si vous voulez savoir, je pense qu'elle ne s'est pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle faisait sur le moment.

Docteur : Je les ai tous perdus. Tout les Pond.

Moi : Il reste River. Je suis sûre que vous la reverrez. Elle ne va pas se contenter de rester enfermée dans sa bibliothèque, je le sens.

Docteur : Clara sera la prochaine, je le sais. Et si elle… Je ne m'en remettrai pas.

Moi : Docteur, vous savez… Elle verra votre régénération. Alors vous avez encore le temps.

Docteur : Tu connais déjà ma future incarnation ?

Moi : Oh oui…

Le Docteur remonta son nœud papillon et se leva d'un coup.

Docteur : Bon ! Je ne comptes pas rester à me lamenter sur mon sort jusqu'à ce que l'on sorte de là ! Allons nous sauver nous même !

Moi : Bonne idée !


	10. Chapitre 9 : La Femme de Stormcage

**Chapitre 9 : La Femme de Stormcage.**

Le double du Docteur posa assez joliment le Tardis sur la plateforme de Stormcage. Lyria fut la première à sortir, ne pouvant retenir son excitation. Sa joie fut de bien courte durée. Des soldats encerclaient le Tardis, armes braqués sur eux. John sortit, les mains en l'air.

John : Oh. Bonjour ! Nous sommes des visiteurs.

Soldat : Qui êtes vous venus voir ?

Lyria : Le Docteur River Song.

Des rires s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée. Ils avaient baissé leurs armes et les observaient maintenant curieusement, comme s'ils étaient des extraterrestres en fait.

Soldat : Le Docteur River Song ? Et qui êtes vous exactement ?

John : John Sm…

Rose : Le Docteur, Lyria, Léo, Clara et moi c'est Rose Tyler. Amenez nous à River Song maintenant.

Soldat : Bien Madame. Il suffit de prendre ce couloir et de continuer jusqu'au bout. Vous ne pourrez pas la rater.

Rose : Merci.

Ils prirent la route dans le silence. Rose se tourna vers Lyria et lui sourit.

Rose : Qui est River Song au fait ?

Lyria : La femme du Docteur.

Rose : SA QUOI ?!

Clara : J'ai eu la même réaction.

Lyria : Elle est sympa, vous inquiétez pas. Elle va nous aider.

Léo : C'est son idole…

Lyria : Léo !

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bout du couloir. Une jeune femme blonde était assise sur le sol, adossée contre le mur, un stylo dans la bouche et un carnet sur les genoux. Le Docteur haussa un sourcil, avant de se tourner vers Lyria.

John : Mais… Elle est…

Lyria : Dans le futur…

River Song, se rendant soudainement compte de leur présence, leva les yeux vers eux. Elle tourna la tête légèrement sur la droite.

River : Vous, vous n'êtes pas des gardes. Comme personne n'est assez fou pour venir me voir, j'en conclus que vous venez de la part du Docteur.

Lyria : Ce n'est pas exactement ça… Il est coincé dans une bulle temporelle avec ma meilleure amie. Et on a besoin d'un manipulateur de vortex.

River : Il y avait l'Agence du Temps, Dorium… Pourquoi moi ?

Léo : Oh parce que Lyria fantasme sur vous et le Docteur et que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour vous rencontrer.

Lyria : LEO !

River sourit, referma son carnet et ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Elle leur tendit le manipulateur de vortex. John tenta de lui prendre mais River garda la main sur l'objet.

River : Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie. Au moins deux jours. Je viens avec vous.

John : Non, non, non, non, non. Vous êtes en prison, vous restez en prison… Pourquoi vous me regardez tous avec ces yeux là ? AH NON. Je ne craquerai pas. Oh non Rose, ne t'y met… BON D'ACCORD. En route !

Lyria : Yes !

John : Je t'ai vu Lyria.

River suivit le groupe en direction du Tardis. Sauf que voilà. « Petit » problème, les gardes avaient décidé de garder le Tardis sous bonne garde. Tous cachés derrière un poteau, ils observaient, incrédules, River tartinant ses lèvres de rouge à lèvres.

John : Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous maquiller ?! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?! Revenez ici !

Trop tard, la blonde se dirigeait tranquillement vers les deux gardes. Ils avaient sorti les armes. Et sous les yeux choqués de John, elle les embrassa tout deux. Ils parurent soudainement perdus. Lyria sortit, confiante, suivie de Léo et Rose. John, au bord de la crise d'hystérie leur hurla de revenir. Il observa à droite et à gauche et les rejoints en deux grandes enjambées.

Il examina les deux gardes qui chantaient « Une souris verte » à tue-tête.

John : Hallucinogène ?

River : Oui. Allez, filons avant que leurs renforts arrivent.

Léo : Lyria, arrêtes de jubiler, c'est une femme cougar !

River et Lyria : QUOI ?!

Léo : Bah regardes l'âge du Docteur par rapport à elle ! Elle a l'air d'avoir vingt ans de plus.

Lyria : C'est pas vrai. Si tu avais regardé la fin de la saison six, tu aurait vu qu'ils vont plus que très bien ensemble.

River : ….

John : Ne faites pas attention. Ils savent tout de nous … Allez, retour au Lycée, accrochez vous !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le Docteur souffla bruyament après sa vingtième tentative infructueuse de remise en marche du temps comme il disait. J'avais abandonné à la cinquième. L'objet censé marché était constitué d'un ordinateur, de deux chaises et du tournevis sonique, le tout maintenu par des dictionnaires. C'était perdu d'avance. Le Seigneur du Temps donna un coup de pied rageur dans la pile d'objet qui s'effondra comme des dominos.

Moi : Objet, un, Time Lord, zéro.

Docteur : Bon. On va trouver une autre solution.

Le Docteur attrapa l'écran de l'ordinateur, prit de l'élan et le balança dans une des fenêtre qui se brisa dans un bruit de vaisselle cassée. Le Docteur évalua la distance jusqu'au sol. Et il sauta. Paniquée, j'accourus vers la fenêtre. Le Time Lord était étendu sur le béton. Il ne bougeait pas. Je sortis et longeai la gouttière, pour finalement me laisser glisser contre la rambarde de l'escalier. Je rejoignis le Docteur.

Moi : Espèce d'idiot…

Docteur : Aïïïïeuh…

Je lui pris le bras et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il serra les dents et se releva. Il se mit à tituber avant de retomber sur ses genoux. Il regarda sa cheville, impuissant.

Moi : Votre cheville ne va pas se réparer toute seule…

Docteur : Je me la suis foulée en tombant.

Moi : …. Hum… Elle n'est pas foulée, elle est cassée.

Il poussa un couinement lorsque j'appuyai doucement dessus. Je levai les yeux en l'air et le releva. Le Docteur prit appui sur moi et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entré une forme humanoïde d'environ un mètre se stoppa devant nous.

Docteur : Oh… Bonjour. Qui es-tu ?

Fillette : Donna. Donna Thêta Suzanne Tyler.

Moi : Oh ! C'est toi la fille de Rose ?!

Docteur : Thêta ?!

Je lâchai le Docteur sur un des bancs en bois du hall. Donna observait l'homme au nœud papillon, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Donna : Tu es mon autre papa ?

Docteur : Non, je suis juste le Docteur.

Donna : Maman elle parle toujours de toi. Elle dit que tu l'as abandonnée avec Papa parce que tu voulais qu'elle soit heureuse. C'est vrai ?

Docteur : C'est possible.

Donna : C'est vrai que t'as battu un Loup-Garou ?

Le Docteur rigola légèrement. Je m'assis à côté du Seigneur du Temps. La petite prit place entre nous deux.

Donna : Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

Moi : Oriane. Je suis une amie du Docteur.

Donna : Je vais me faire gronder en rentrant.

Docteur : Pourquoi ?

Donna : Parce que j'ai joué avec ça.

Elle sortit de sa poche un disque jaune. Le Docteur lui prit des mains doucement et se mit à l'examiner. Il donna un coup de sonic dessus et il souffla.

Docteur : Inactif. On est coincés ici.

Juste à ce moment là, un bruit de téléportation résonna à l'étage, en écho dans tous le couloir.

Moi : Ah. Je crois bien que voilà les renforts.


	11. Chapitre 10 : L'Homme de Gallifrey

**Chapitre 10 : L'Homme de Gallifrey**

River écoutait attentivement le double du Docteur. Clara était un peu perdue mais s'abstenait bien de le dire. Elle marchait à l'adrénaline, comme la plupart des occupants de la boîte bleue. La jeune femme était en train de préparer son manipulateur de vortex, cherchant activement la bulle temporelle.

River : Je ne localise aucune distorsion temporelle, mon manipulateur de vortex n'est pas assez puissant. Il faut chercher avec le Tardis. J'ai besoin des coordonnées.

Clara : Ca a peut être fait comme lorsque le Docteur veut cacher le Tardis.

Lyria : Désynchronisation d'une seconde dans le temps.

River tapota sur son manipulateur de vortex et sourit, victorieuse. Elle releva la tête vers le groupe.

River : Quelqu'un veut venir ?

Rose : Soyons fous, je viens.

Lyria : Revenez entiers s'il vous plaît…

John : Fais attention Rose.

Rose : Mais oui, tu es vraiment collant.

Rose mit sa main sur le manipulateur de vortex et les deux blondes disparurent dans un petit vortex.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Moi : Je vais à l'étage, ne bougez pas !

Docteur : Comme si je pouvez !

Moi : Gardez la petite !

Je grimpai rapidement les marches et manquait de foncer dans River Song en pleine descente. Je remarquai Rose derrière et lui souris.

Moi : On a trouvé ta fille ! Oh… Et votre idiot de mari s'est jeté du premier étage Docteur Song.

River : Il va bien ?

Moi : Cheville cassée. C'est une vraie chochote.

Rose : Et Donna ?

Moi : Elle va parfaitement bien Donna, c'est une vraie pipelette. Elle tient de ta mère non ?

Rose : Oui, beaucoup.

Nous descendîmes tous trois. Le Docteur ne pu cacher le petit sourire qui pointait à la vue de sa femme.

River : Hello Sweetie.

Docteur : Bonjour Docteur Song. Encore en escapade ?

River : Oh, j'avais envie d'un restaurant et les gardes sont de très mauvais cavaliers.

Docteur : Lundi ?

Moi : Bon les tourtereaux, on doit partir… Dommage que Lyria soit pas là pour voir ça.

De leur côté, Rose et Donna étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, trop heureuses de se retrouver. Rose recula et prit un air faussement autoritaire.

Rose : Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas jouer avec les manipulateurs transdimentionnels ?!

Donna : Pardon Maman…

Rose : Je te pardonnes. Allez viens.

River et moi prirent chacun un des bras du Docteur et le relevèrent. Nous posèrent une main sur le manipulateur de vortex, bientôt rejoint par les deux Tyler. Puis nous disparurent… Pour réapparaître à l'étage, encerclés de lycéens. Le Docteur boitilla vers son Tardis, attirant quelques regards d'élèves curieux. Nous rentrâmes tous dans la boîte bleue.

Lyria me sauta dans les bras. Léo leva les yeux en l'air. Le Mêta Docteur sauta sur sa femme et sa fille, Clara sur le Docteur…. Pour faire court : Embrassades. La scéance se termina par un bruit de gifle. On se retourna tous vers River et le Docteur.

Docteur : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?!

River : Rien. Pour l'instant. Ca me démangeait.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. River me regarda.

River : Oriane, suis moi, on va allez réparer la cheville du Docteur…

Moi : Réparer ?

Docteur : Oui, j'ai un scanner qui répare les os. De l'an deux cent mille vingt neuf, c'est l'archevêque de New New York qui me l'a donné pour lui avoir sauvé la vie et avoir délivré la ville d'un vampire. Enfin… Ce n'était pas vraiment un vampire, c'était un poisson ballon géant avec plein d'épines et…

Moi : Docteur, c'est bon, on a compris…

Docteur : Oui. Désolé, allons-y.

Nous accompagnèrent le Docteur dans une salle rempli d'appareils extraterrestres en tout genre. River m'aida à l'allonger sur un siège de dentiste. Puis elle glissa un appareil au dessus de sa jambe.

River : Ok. Je vais activer l'appareil. Pendant ce temps là, tu lui tiens la cheville.

Moi : Euh… Ca va lui faire mal ?

River : C'est possible.

Docteur : Euh… Faites ce que vous voulez mais… AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEUH !

Je relâchai immédiatement la pression sur sa cheville. Okay. Ca n'allait pas être chose facile. En plus il arrêtait pas de bouger. Clara et Lyria passèrent leurs têtes dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Lyria : Besoin d'aide ?

Moi : Je veux bien, à trois on devrait bien y arriver.

Voici comment nous nous retrouvèrent tous trois, affalés sur le Docteur. Clara maintenait ses bras contre la table, Lyria plaquait tant bien que mal ses genoux et moi je tirait sur sa cheville comme River me l'avait montré. Inutile de vous dire que notre Seigneur du Temps était en train de beugler comme un veau, hurlant des centaines d'insultes dans toutes les langues pour qu'on le relâche. River activa enfin l'appareil, et la cheville du Docteur reprit une apparence normale. Nous reculâmes tous, le laissant respirer.

Docteur : Vous êtes complètement folles !

Moi : Nous ? Noooooon. On vous a soigné.

Docteur : Cet appareil est conçu pour les humains ! Je ne suis pas humain.

River : Nope. Pour humanoïdes. Tu es humanoïde mon cœur.

Docteur : Je m'en sens presque insulté.

Le Seigneur du Temps se releva, remonta son nœud papillon et prit la sortie à grande enjambées. Nous nous retournèrent toutes vers River.

River : Oh. Il est vexé d'avoir été soigné par une espèce inférieure. Ca va lui passer d'ici quelques secondes…

Lyria : Bon, on a encore du boulot. Les Daleks, les Cybermen…

Moi : Ouais… Ca ressemble de plus en plus à un remake de Doomsday tout ça.

Lyria : J'aime pas Doomsday.

Moi : Moi non plus.

Nous rejoignâmes le Docteur, Rose et John dans la salle de contrôle. Il nous lança un regard de biais puis sourit.

Docteur : Bien ! Voyons ce que l'on peut faire sur cette foutue planète !

Léo : Oï ! Cette planète c'est la nôtre je vous rappelle.

Docteur : Je sais Mathéo, pas la peine de râler.

Moi : C'est Léo.

Docteur : Non, c'est Mathéo.

Nous levâmes les yeux en l'air.

Docteur : Bien. Rose, je suppose que tu ne rentres pas tout de suite ?

Rose : Absolument.

Docteur : Clara, pas besoin de te dire que c'est dangereux ?

Clara : Nope.

Docteur : River…

River : Je suis de la partie aussi. Pas la peine d'essayer de m'envoyer à Stormcage.

Docteur : Mais tu es enceinte !

Tous : QUOI ?!

River : De deux mois à peine, ça ne se voit pas encore.

Lyria : Du Docteur hein ?

Moi : … Le Docteur… Papa… D'accooooooooooord. Déjà que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer dans une relation sexuelle alors en père…

Docteur : Merci de ta confiance Oriane.

Moi : Mais de rien.

Le Docteur tapa dans ses mains, tourna un tour sur lui-même et prit la sortie du Tardis. Voyant que personne ne bouger, il fit un grand signe de la main.

Docteur : En route mauvaise troupe ! … Je ne le dirais plus, ça fait vraiment pas crédible.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Cybermen et Dalek

**Chapitre 11 : Cybermen et Dalek**

Le lycée était désert. En même temps, il était pas très loin de vingt heures en France. J'étais en train de songer que ma mère devait se demander ce que je faisais, et encore plus pourquoi je ne répondais pas au téléphone qui affichait une quarantaine d'appels manqués. Nous étions tous devant le Tardis, attendant patiemment les ordres du Docteur.

Docteur : Bien. On va essayer de s'occuper d'une chose à la fois. D'abord les Cybermen, et ensuite les Daleks.

Lyria : Mais les Daleks sont plus dangereux que les Cybermen non ? C'est eux qu'ils faut détruire en premier.

Léo : Mais les Cybermen vont transmuter les humains…

Clara : C'est quoi les Cybermen ?

Docteur : Des être humains sans émotion, le cerveau a été transplanté dans une carcasse en métal.

Clara : Je vois.

Rose : Mais… C'est impossible, ils sont censés être coincé dans notre monde.

Docteur : Ce qui m'amène au problème numéro trois, les barrière de nos mondes sont en train de tomber et nous allons tous nous retrouver absorber dans le Void.

Moi : Vous petes toujours rassurant vous…

Docteur : On travaille mieux sous la pression.

Le Docteur nous regarda un à un , concentré.

Docteur : Bien, nous nous mettons tous en liaison téléphonique. Rose et River, vous gardait le Tardis. Ne laissez rien l'approcher.

River : Mais…

Docteur : Chut. Clara et Oriane, vous prenez le rez de chaussée. Lyria, Léo, le premier étage. John et moi nous allons à l'usine de convertissage, on va analyser tout ça. N'engagez pas les hostilités, ils sont dangereux.

Rose : Pourquoi devons-nous rester là ?!

Docteur : Vous êtes enceintes, toutes les deux.

John : …. Quoi ?

Rose : Merci Docteur. Quatre semaine que je tente de lui cacher ruinées.

John : ….

Moi : Bon… Et si on y allait ?

Docteur : On se retrouve ici dans deux heure. Appelez moi en cas de problèmes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Clara et moi arpentions les longs couloirs du rez de chaussée plongé dans le noir. Ca avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Nous éclairions l'endroit tant bien que mal avec nos téléphones.

Moi : Je déteste cet endroit. Je déteste déjà y aller d'habitude…

Clara : J'ai déjà vu bien pire…

Moi : Ouais, je suis au courant. Trenzalore.

Clara : Ouais. Trenzalore.

Une porte claqua derrière nous. Nous retournâme d'un seul geste, observant l'ombre bizarre qui avançait vers nous.

Moi : Cours. COURS !

Nous nous mîmes donc à courir, zigzaguant dans les couloirs pour finir notre course dans le bureau du proviseur. Des pas métalliques nous parvenait aux oreilles. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était un Cyberman. Nous étions toutes deux dans l'armoire. L'ombre cybermétique passait sous la porte. Il était dans la pièce.

Cyberman : Humains localisés. Vous allez être mis à jour.

La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit. J'attrapai mon téléphone dans la panique, pour essayer d'appeler le Docteur mais le Cyberman me l'arracha des mains et l'écrasa sur le sol. Un deuxième robot entra et m'attrapa le bras. Je me débattis mais il était trop tard, ils nous traînait à l'étage, vers l'unité de convertion. Clara hurlait à pleins poumons après le Docteur, si bien que les deux Time Lords nous entendirent rapidement. Ils attachèrent Clara sur la table. Je me mis à me débattre et finalement, avec un bon coup de pied, je me libérai.

Cyberman : EFFACER ! EFFACER ! EFFACER !

Je reculai contre le mur, terrorisée, quand le Cyberman s'effondra sur le sol, pris de soubresauts. Je m'éloignai de lui et restai là, yeux exorbités. Dalek. Clara s'était échappée elle aussi, ses liens s'étant ouvert avec la mort du Cyberman. Nous étions tétanisées.

Dalek : VEUILLEZ-ME-SUIVRE !

Moi : Il faut faire ce qu'il dit.

Clara : Où sont les Docteurs ? Ils étaient censés être ici non ?

Je donnai un coup de coude à Clara et lançai un regard vers l'arrière des toilettes où un bout de converses dépassait. Clara lança un rapide coup d'œil puis se reconcentra sur le Dalek.

Dalek : Où-est-le-Docteur ?

Moi : Euh… Certainement sur Skaro à l'heure qu'il est en train de détruire votre petit empire.

Dalek : Le-Docteur-est-en-train-de-nous-détruire ?!

Clara : Exactement. Et si vous nous touchez il lançera une pluie de météorites qui explosera votre planète en un petit tas de cendres.

Moi : Et si vous refusez de vous rendre c'est nous qui vous exploseront.

Complètement folle, je sortis un taille crayon de ma poche. Le Dalek recula légèrement.

Dalek : Qu'est-ce-que-c'est ?!

Moi : C'est une bombe. Elle fera sauter la planète et vous avec.

Clara : Disparaissez avant que l'on ne l'active.

Dalek : Cet-ob-jet-est-i-nno-fen-sif !

Clara : Bon ben on aura essayer, cours !

Dalek : EX-TER-MI-NER !

Nous nous mîmes à courir. Nous tombâmes sur Lyria et Léo, qui, lorsqu'ils virent le Daleks, nous rejoignirent dans notre course. Et il y eut ce cul de sac. Ce foutu cul de sac. Le Dalek s'approchait lentement de nous quatre, une lueur assassine dans son œil bleu. Et soudain, comme dans un film d'action, la vitre près de nous se brisa et le Docteur atterit sur ses deux pieds devant nous.

Docteur: Bonsoir, Dalek. Je me rends à la seule condition que vous les laissiez tranquille.

Dalek : Ils seront épargnés. Suivez moi !

Moi : Docteur, qu'est ce que vous faites ?!

Docteur : Euh… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tiens.

Il lança un objet argenté en l'air avant de disparaître, téléporté. J'attrapai le tournevis sonique au vol. Bien, nous étions dans de beaux draps maintenant.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Une impression de déjà vu

**Chapitre 12 : Une impression de déjà vu**

Moi : Okay. Ne paniquons pas. Ca ne fait que la deuxième fois.

Lyria : Oui, on a été le récupérer.

Léo : C'est pas tout ça… Mais on fait quoi maintenant ?

Le long silence qui suivit en dit long sur nos pensées. Nous étions tous quatre au beau milieu du couloir, perdu dans la comtemplation du mur.

Clara : Il faut retrouver John, Rose et River, elles sauront peut être quoi faire.

Lyria : Je l'espère…

Nous regagnâmes le Tardis dans un silence de mort. La boîte bleue attendait, impassible. Des ombres s'agitaient au carreaux, signe qu'ils étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Rose souffla de soulagement en nous voyant.

John : Je sais ce que le Docteur a fait. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a un plan !

Moi : L'envoyer se faire tuer c'est un plan ?! Il a beau avoir mille ans il en est pas moin mortel, un coup pendant sa régénération et il est mort ! Il est tout seul au milieu d'une flotte Dalek alors on va aller le récupérer !

John : Non.

Tous : COMMENT CA NON ?!

John : Ne hurlez pas comme ça, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Il va faire exploser le vaisseau Dalek, et lui avec, il m'a demandé de vous ramener chez vous.

Je reculai contre la paroi et me laissai glisser sur le sol. Il nous avez abandonné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vécut ça.

Homme : Attends là, et ne bouge surtout pas !

Moi : Mais… Papa ! Il y a des Daleks dehors !

Homme : Je vais revenir te chercher, je te le promet !

Moi : Papa ! PAPA !

Il était mort. Sous mes yeux. Le ciel était devenu noir, un bruit étrange retentit et puis plus rien.

Je relevai la tête vers John, penché sur moi. Il m'observai, inquiet. Je séchai mes larmes. Pourquoi je pleurais ? Je ne connaissais le Docteur que depuis quelques heures, ça n'aurait pas dû m'affecter autant.

Moi : Ma tête… Je vois… Des choses que je comprend pas.

John plaça sa main sur mon front. Il sourit doucement.

John : Tu as de la fièvre. Au moins quarante. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Moi : Pas avant qu'on est retrouvé le Docteur.

John : Mais…

Moi : Tu lui a peut être promis de le laisser mais pas moi. C'est hors de question que je le laisse filer après le temps que j'ai passé à le chercher. Alors on va aller sur ce foutu vaisseau et on va montrer aux Daleks de quoi on est capable.

River : Je suis avec Oriane.

Rose : Moi de même.

Lyria et Clara : Et nous aussi.

Léo : C'est dangereux…

John : Tout à fait ! Et… Rien ne vous fera changer d'avis pas vrai ?

Toutes : Nope.

John : Très bien… Allons-y alors !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La boîte bleue se matérialisa dans un coin perdu du vaisseau Dalek. John finissait la liste des recommandations.

John : On doit rester grouper et être le plus discret possible. Si on se fait repérer, nous sommes morts. C'est clair ? J'ai beau être le sosie parfait du Docteur, je suis humain, et je pourrai pas me régénérer. Mais si jamais on doit sacrifier quelqu'un, je serai le premier, je vous laisserai le temps de fuir. C'est clair ?

Moi : … On vous laissera pas mourir, vous êtes pas bien.

John : C'est ce qu'on verra.

Nous voilà donc en train de parcourir les couloirs métalliques et poussièreux du Creuset. Dans l'aile où nous étions, seuls deux Daleks faisait le guet, par chance. Ils étaient occupés à coder des choses et ne nous vîmes donc pas passer derrière eux, sans faire de bruit. Comme l'avez déduit John, le Docteur était dans une cage, au beau milieu d'une grande pièce, assis en tailleur, s'ennuyant à mourir. Le seul hic, c'est qu'il était entouré d'une petite trentaine de Daleks.

Le Seigneur du Temps, lorsqu'il nous vit, planqués derrière un des murs, redressa la tête. Dans son regard on pouvait lire à la fois colère, joie et espoir. Mais il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion, si nous rentrions dans la salle, nous étions légèrement morts…

Haut-Parleur : ALERTE ! ALERTE ! TARDIS REPERE DANS LE SECTEUR NEUF ! ORDRE A TOUTES LES TROUPES EN SERVICE DE S'Y RENDRE !

Aussitôt, les Daleks qui encerclaient quelques instants plus tôt se téléportèrent, à notre soulagement. Nous rentrâmes dans la pièce. Le Docteur regarda John, une lueur noire dans les yeux.

Docteur : Je t'avais dit de ne PAS les amener.

John : Tu crois que je l'ai voulu peut-être ?!

Rose : C'est nous qui l'avons forcé à venir ici !

Moi : Comme si on allait vous laisser mourir. Vous êtes tous les deux suicidaires, faut vous faire soigner !

J'attrapai le tournevis sonique posait sur le sol avec le reste des objets du Docteur, dont le nœud papillon et le tendit à John qui l'actionna sur les barreaux translucides de la cage. Le Seigneur du Temps se releva, dépoussiera son costume et récupéra ses bien, à commencer par son nœud papillon.

Docteur : Les Nœuds Pap', c'est cool.

Rose : … Il est sérieux ?

Moi : Ouais… Cette régénération là trouve que tout ce qui est inportable est « cool ».

Rose : Genre ?

Moi : Oh, Fez, Stetson, vieille lunettes, casque d'astronaute…

Docteur : Oï ! Arrêtez de vous moquer de mes chapeaux ! On doit sortir d'ici.

Moi : Tous les Daleks sont au Tardis... Mais il y a un truc qui m'échappe. Les Daleks auraient déjà dû envahir la Terre non ? Non pas que ça me dérange qu'il reste là mais ce sont des Daleks quoi !

Docteur : En effet. C'est ce que j'allais dire.

Le Docteur se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Nous le suivions tous du regard, attendant une idée lumineuse de sa part.

Docteur : Je crois qu'ils ignorent qui je suis. Ils vous ont juste entendu parler de moi et en on déduit que j'étais quelqu'un d'important, mais leur comportement… Ils ne m'ont pas tué, ce qui est relativement étrange pour des Daleks.

Clara : Des mutants ?

Docteur : Non je ne pense pas.

Lyria : C'est peut être les Daleks après ce qu'Oswin a fait.

Docteur : J'y ai pensé mais c'est impossible …

Moi : Pourquoi ça ?

Docteur : Avec Amy et Rory, nous avons enfermé le parlement dans une bulle temporelle, afin que, justement, il ne se passe pas ce qu'il se passe maintenant.

Moi : Quoi, vous insinuez que ce sont les Daleks d'avant votre naissance peut être ?!

Docteur : C'est impossible, Davros a crée les Daleks bien après la mort d'Oméga.

Léo : Ils font peut être semblant de ne pas vous connaître. C'est peut être un piège ?

Moi : C'est un piège.

Docteur : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça.

Moi : Même pour le Tardis, ils vous auraient quand même laissé sous garde. Ils voulaient que l'on vous libère.

Docteur : Et pourquoi ça ?

Je marqua une pause et me mit à réfléchir.

Moi : Parce que nous sommes les seuls à les connaître, et qu'il est plus simple de tous nous tuer d'un coup. Ou bien ils veulent que ce soit vous qui détruisiez la Terre.

Lyria : Ca pourrait être ça ?

Docteur : C'est plus que probable. Vous êtes brillante.

Je rougis sous le compliment. Le Docteur se mit à tourner sur lui-même, tournevis sonique à la main, cherchant une trace ne serait-ce qu'infime de Dalek. Le Docteur se figea soudain, une grimace collée sur sa bouille d'ange.

Docteur : Ca ne va pas vous plaire…

Clara : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Docteur : Nous sommes encerclés par la flotte Dalek…


	14. Chapitre 13 : La fin des Daleks

**Chapitre 13 : La fin des Daleks**

Des Daleks sortirent des quatres entrées principales, nous rassemblant au centre comme un troupeau de moutons. Nous étions pris au piège. Dans la panique, le Docteur tentait de les garder à distance avec son tournevis, mais ça n'eut aucun effet sur les robots qui refermèrent les derniers espaces disponibles pour fuir.

Docteur : Okay. Je vois.

Contre toute attente, River passa devant, arme en main et pointa un des Daleks qui recula, effayé. Lyria souriait à pleine dents, John paraissait outrer que le Docteur ne réagisse pas. Docteur qui regardait un peu trop fixement l'arrière train de River au goût de Clara qui lui balança son coude dans les côtes. Le Docteur se plaça aux côtés de sa femme, fin prêt à montrer de quoi il était capable.

Docteur : Bien ! Nous y voilà. Vous allez donc nous laisser passer, sinon voici ce qu'il va se passer, ma très chère femme, beaux cheveux, sacré tireuse, va exterminer les cinq premiers qui tenteront de nous faire du mal.

River : Vingt facilement.

Docteur : Vraiment ?

River : Vingt cinq pour toi.

Moi : Hum… Ce n'est pas le moment de flirter là…

Docteur : Oui ! Donc, ma femme tuera les premiers qui approcheront à moins que vous nous laissiez partir et laissez le Tardis tranquille.

Un des Daleks s'approcha, un peu plus grand que les autres, mais surtout d'une autre couleur. Il était rouge pimpant, brillant sous les lumières ternes et sombres du vaisseau, en parfait contraste avec les carcasses rouillées des autres Daleks.

John : Le Dalek Suprême je suppose…

Rose : Il était pas mort ?

Docteur : Oh non. C'est comme les Cybermen, un Dalek Suprême de mort, un autre qui renaît… C'est une machine sans fin.

Dalek Suprême : TAI-SEZ-VOUS !

Le Docteur nous fit signe d'écouter notre Maître Dalek, avec toute l'ironie et le sarcasme dont il pouvait faire preuve. Heureusement que le gros Dalek ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait.

Dalek Suprême : Nous vous avons tendu un piège, Docteur.

Docteur : Nooooooon, sans rire ?

Dalek Suprême : VEUILLEZ VOUS TAIRE ! Durant toutes ces années, vous nous avez détruits, explosés, exterminés. Cette fois-ci, c'est à notre tour de nous venger. Nous n'accepterons plus que le Prédateur nous mène une nouvelle fois à l'extinction. Vous allez être exterminés, sous les yeux de la planète Terre entière. Puis nous prendrons le contrôle de la Terre et nous tuerons tout être humain qui refusera de se convertir à la cause Dalek.

Le Docteur ne cessait de sourire, même si, dans le fond, on lisait une petite pointe d'appréhension dans son regard.

Docteur : Nous sommes en direct ? Oh oui, il y a une caméra Dalek, si c'est pas beau… Peuple de la Terre ! Je suis le Docteur. N'écoutez pas le méchant robot, ils ne peuvent pas me tuer, parce qu'ils savent pertinement que je détiens la télécommande.

Dalek Suprême : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Docteur : Et bien… Actuellement, le Docteur que vous regardez est un hollogramme.

Lyria : … Quoi ?

Docteur : Je suis actuellement dans le sous-sol de votre vaisseau, en train de poser une jolie petite bombe qui fera sauter votre vaisseau. Oh, et n'essayez pas de me trouver, où je fais tout sauter maintenant.

Curieuse, je passai ma main sur le Docteur, et, à ma grande surprise, elle passa au travers. Ben ça alors… Il nous avez bien eu.

Docteur : Bien, je vous propose un dilemme. Comme vous vous en doutez, mes compagnons sont avec moi. Vous libérez le Tardis et venez me voir. Maintenant. Cent vingt deux alpha B-six cent vingt sept. Merci.

Nous nous regardâmes, inquiet, tandis que les Daleks disparaissait un à un. Nous étions désormais seuls dans la pièce.

Moi : Je suis la seule à pas avoir compris sa dernière phrase ?

Rose : Non, rassure toi.

John : Ce sont des coordonnées. Pour le Tardis, pour aller le chercher.

Lyria : Et bien, qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ?! Allez, en route !

Nous regagnâmes le Tardis. Le plan du Docteur avait marché, plus aucun Dalek ne traînait aux alentours de la cabine téléphonique. Nous rentrâme tous dans le vaisseau que River et John se dépêchèrent de mettre en route. River tapa rapidement les coordonnées et le vaisseau décolla, nous faisant valser pour la plupart sur les fesses, tandis que la cabine en bois finissait d'apparaître autour d'un Docteur, grand sourire aux lèvres et le visage noir de… trucs dégoûtants.

Docteur : Bien. Explosion de vaisseau maintenant.

Moi : Vous allez commettre un génocide ! C'est peut être des Daleks mais ce sont des êtres vivants !

Docteur : Ce n'est pas un bombe à proprement parlé, c'est un expulseur tridimentionnel. Il va les envoyer dans le Void. Par la brêche où sont passés John et Rose.

Une fillette s'accrocha aux pantalons du Docteur. Le Seigneur du Temps la prit dans ses bras.

Docteur : Et bien Donna, qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ?

Donna : J'ai joué avec Arthur et Sexy.

John : Qui ?

Docteur : Arthur le cheval et Sexy, c'est le Tardis.

John : Je vois.

Lyria : Mais… En renvoyant les Daleks dans le Void, vous risquez pas de refermer la brèche ?

Docteur : C'est bien là qu'est le problème. Rose, John, votre aventure s'arrête ici. On va se débrouiller pour les Cybermen. Avant d'envoyer les Daleks dans le Void, on doit vous déposer chez vous.

John : Pas de problèmes. Si on ne rentre pas, de toute manière, Jackie va encore m'engueuler. Comme la dernière fois où j'ai fait une erreur d'aiguillage et que l'on est rentré avec deux heures de retard.

Rose : Elle l'a giflé.

John : Ouais.

Rose capta le regard triste du Seigneur du Temps et le prit dans ses bras. Le Docteur la serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Rose : Oh, par contre, Docteur, si vous pouviez éviter de nous déposer en Norvège cette fois ci… Non pas que ça nous dérange hein, mais on a pas envie de revenir à Londres à pied… Jack va se demander ce qu'on fait…

Docteur : Jack ?

John : Ouais… J'étais contre. On a embauché Jack à Torchwood. Il est pas immortel celui là, mais c'est toujours la même bourrique.

Docteur : Lui qui se croyait unique…

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Le Docteur démarra le Tardis, qui se posa quelques minutes plus tard, non sans quelques dégâts. Nous sortîmes tous. Je levai la tête, des zeppelins volaient dans le ciel. Donna passa devant et s'assit sur un banc, attendant ses parents.

Rose : Docteur… Ca va aller d'accord ? Je vais bien, c'est le plus beau cadeau que vous m'ayez jamais fait. Mais s'il vous plaît, dites moi aurevoir cette fois. J'ai assez mal digéré le fait que vous ayez fuit la fois passée.

Docteur : Je… Rose, je suis pas doué avec les adieux, et tu le sais.

Rose : Mais j'en ai besoin, pour tourner la page. Dites le, juste.

Docteur : Aurevoir Rose.

Rose : C'est déjà mieux que rien, venez là, espèce d'idiot à nœud pap.

Rose le serra dans ses bras. John attendait derrière, silencieux, incapable de stopper ça. C'était certainement la dernière fois qu'elle voyait le Docteur. Il fallait lui laisser ça. Rose et John nous prîmes dans leurs bras, un à un, puis nous regagnâmes le Tardis, silencieux. La boîte bleue décolla et nous quittâmes leur monde, pour la première fois. Lorsque nous fûmes sortis et totalement hors de danger, le Docteur appuya sur le bouton de sa télécommande, et le vaisseau Dalek disparut de la surface de l'univers.

Docteur : Bien… Il ne reste plus qu'une menace à éliminer.

River : Je dois rentrer, Docteur.

Docteur : Mais…

River : Je sais, mais je suis enceinte, et j'ai besoin de repos. Et les gardes doivent être en train de me chercher.

Docteur : Bien… A la prochaine alors…

River : Je t'appellerai d'ici deux ou trois jours mon cœur, pour te donner des nouvelles.

Docteur : Très bien, je te dépose ?

River : Non, merci. J'ai mon manipulateur de vortex. Lyria, Léo, Oriane et Clara, je vous dit à la prochaine.

River disparut à son tour. Lyria et moi se lançèrent un regard, un petit sourire au lèvres. Le Docteur frappa dans ses mains, se reprenant enfin et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Docteur : Bien ! On est parti !


	15. Chapitre 14 : La Valse des Souvenirs

Avant de débuter ce chapitre, je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir et ça aide à continuer ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez, c'est toujours drôle de lire vos réactions. J'espère que vous resterez avec moi jusqu'à la fin ! Amicalement, Myfanwi ;)

**Chapitre 14 : La Valse des souvenirs**

Réunis devant le Tardis, une nouvelle fois, le Docteur observai les élèves passer. Ce n'était pas bon. Nous avions atteri le lendemain, et toujours aucun signe de Cybermen. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

Docteur : Tellement de personnes qu'ils pourraient convertir…

Moi : Et si on déclanchait l'alarme incendie, ça les ferait tous sortir.

Clara : Ca préviendrait les Cybermen…

Moi : Ah oui.

Docteur : Hum… Le proviseur vient vers nous, c'est pas bon signe non plus.

Léo : Je confirme…

Le proviseur se posta devant le Docteur et fronça les sourcils.

Proviseur : M. Smith. Vous devriez être en cours depuis trente minutes. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Retournez dans votre classe avant que je ne vous supprime votre salaire !

Docteur : QUOI ?! Je sauve le monde Monsieur ! J'ai pas que ça à faire de m'occuper de gamins breyards !

Léo : HUM HUM !

Docteur : Sans… vouloir vous vexer.

Proviseur : De quel droit me parlez vous comme ça ?! Vous débarquez du jour au lendemain et en plus…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Sous nos yeux, le Proviseur s'écroula. Nous relevâme les yeux. Un Cyberman se tenait devant nous, ses yeux inexpressifs braqués sur nous.

Cyberman : Détection d'un système vasculire binaire. Vous êtes le Docteur.

Sauf que, à notre grande surprise, c'était moi qu'il observait.

Lyria : Qu'est ce que…

Léo : Je rêve où il vient de dire que c'était une Time Lady ?

Docteur : Hum… Je voudrais pas vous vexer Monsieur le Robot, mais… C'est moi qui ait deux cœurs.

Le Cyberman continuait d'avancer vers moi. Je reculai mais me retrouver bien vite collée contre le mur. Le robot pointa sa main métallique et un courant me parcourut le corps. Noir.

_Moi : Papa ! Revient ! Les Daleks !_

_Homme : Je sais ce que je fais. Met toi là._

_Moi : Ca va faire mal ?_

_Homme : Je suis désolé. _

_Moi : D'accord. Qu'est ce que ça va faire ?_

_Homme : Ca va réecrire ta biologie. Tu vas devenir humaine et avoir une vie normale._

_Moi : Je ne veux pas devenir humaine !_

_Homme : Je vais faire un truc horrible. Et tu m'en voudra toute ta vie. C'est mieux que tu ne sois pas là._

_Moi : Mais… _

_Homme : Ecoute moi, ça va bien se passer, je te le promet._

_Il me plaça un drôle d'appareil sur la tête et se mit à taper sur les manettes de sa console._

_Moi : Qu'est ce qu'il va t'arriver ? Dis moi._

_Homme : Je suis désolé. L'explosion va certainement me tuer. Je me régénérerai. Il est temps que je redevienne le Docteur. On est parti. Désolé._

_Une douleur fulgurante me traversa le crâne. Je me mis à hurler, tous mes souvenirs m'étaient arrachés, tout ce que je savais. Mon père… Puis le noir._

J'ouvris les yeux lentement. Tout mon corps me faisait mal. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une enclume sur la poitrine.

Docteur : Oriane, tu vas bien ?

Lyria : Si elle meurt, je jure que je vous tue Docteur !

Clara : Euh… J'ai peut être mon mot à dire, non ? J'ai pas passé des centaines de vies à le sauver pour que tu le tues !

Moi : Je… Ma tête…

Docteur : Ca va aller. Tu as reçu un choc électrique.

Moi : Mais le Cyberman…

Docteur : Je l'ai désactivé.

Moi : Non, il a dit que…

Docteur : Il a dû se tromper.

Je me relevai et me traîner au Tardis. Le Docteur me suivit, inquiet. J'étais rentré dans la boîte et fouiller dans la boîte à gant.

Docteur : Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?!

Moi : C'est là, quelque part, je peux la sentir ! Vous auriez pu me la laisser quand même !

Docteur : Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

Je sortis un petit objet rond et métallique, couvert de symboles gallifréens.

Docteur : Non. Non, c'est impossible.

Moi : Et pourtant… Vous auriez pu me demander mon avis, j'avais pas spécialement envie de devenir humaine.

Docteur : Ne… N'ouvre pas cette montre. Je t'en supplie, je ne suis pas prêt.

Moi : Mais moi, je le suis.

J'ouvris la montre. Une lumière dorée m'éblouit et je m'écroulai sur le sol, dans les bras du Docteur. Lyria et Léo entrèrent, se demandant d'où venait cette étrange lumière.

Lyria : Oriane ?

Moi : Ouch… Ah… Ma poitrine… Ca brûle…

Docteur : C'est normal, il faut le laisser s'acclimater à ton deuxième cœur.

Léo : Quoi ?!

Lyria : Vous plaisantez là ?!

Moi : Hellow… Je suis… Wait. Je m'en souviens plus.

Docteur : C'est normal. Il y a tout un tas de trucs que tu as certainement oublié.

Moi : J'ai pas oublié que vous avez fait sauté Gallifrey si c'est de ça que vous parlez. Mais je vous pardonne, c'est pas de votre faute.

Docteur : Merci.

Je me relevai, m'accrochant à la console. Je me sentais… Bizarre. Comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Je le sentais bien mon deuxième cœur en tout cas. Il avait du mal à se remettre des seize années sans sang.

Lyria : Tu as quel âge en réalité ?

Moi : Euh… J'avais neuf ans quand je me suis transformée en humaine… Donc seize ans.

Docteur : Tu te souviens de quelques trucs ?

Moi : Le Schisme… Ensuite, Rassilon qui m'a poursuivit parce que j'étais une descendante d'Oméga, la Guerre du Temps… Et c'est tout.

Docteur : D'accord.

Clara : Docteur, vous allez bien ?

Docteur : Oui. Oui, ça va.

Le Docteur semblait légèrement destabilisé, collé contre la paroi de sa boîte bleue. Je me mis à jouer avec une des manettes de la console, anxieuse. Je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi faire… Ou quoi lui dire d'ailleurs. Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Ce fut Lyria qui le rompit, après quelques minutes.

Lyria : … Descendante d'Oméga ?

Moi : C'est… Compliqué.

Docteur : Sur Galliffrey, on est tous issus des mêmes gênes. Quatre ving dix neuf pour cent sont des descendants de Rassilon, le dernier pourcent restant représente les descendants d'Oméga. Ce sont… En fait, au départ, durant l'apogée d'Oméga et de Rassilon, il y en avait des centaines. Puis, lorsque Oméga a été éjecté de la partie, Rassilon les a tous exécutés… Depuis, dès qu'un enfant avec les gênes d'Oméga naît, il est executé. Ca arrive que très rarement… Mais ta mère en était une.

Moi : J'ai hérité des gênes d'Oméga.

Léo : D'accord, mais, qu'est ce qu'il y a de différent entre les deux ?

Docteur : Ils sont beaucoup plus puissant que les descendants de Rassilon. Ils ont bien plus de régénérations que nous et ils ne changent pas d'apparence. Enfin… Ils sont presque impossible à tuer, ce qui les a rendu dangereux aux yeux de Rassilon. Il n'y a que le poison de Judée qui est capable de les pousser à la régénération et l'atomisation.

Lyria : Mais… Personne n'a rien dit ?

Docteur : Sur Gallifrey, pendant la Guerre du Temps, c'était l'équivalent de l'Allemagne d'Hitler. Tout ceux qui n'entraient pas dans les paramètres étaient supprimés. Si on tentait d'en sauver un, on était executé au même titre que le descendant.

Lyria : ….

Docteur : Oui, j'allais pas les laisser prendre ma fille excusez moi ! J'ai beau avoir détruit ma planète je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me résoudre à les laisser me la prendre.

Un silence gêné tomba sur la pièce. Nous étions tous émus, choqués ou encore, pour certains, en train d'analyser la situation. Je n'osais pas croiser le regard de mon père, trop honteuse. Et puis honteuse pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Je ne le savais même pas.

Moi : Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis.

Docteur : Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer à ça. Je ne voulais pas que ton nom apparaissent sur la liste des destructeurs de planètes. Tu n'avais que neuf ans !

Moi : Tu m'as abandonnée. Tu aurais pu revenir me voir, mais tu m'as laissé tomber !

Docteur : Je m'en veux, si tu savais. Je… Je n'osais pas. J'étais pas prêt. Et il y a eu Rose et tout s'est un peu corsé pour moi.

Moi : Et Martha, et Donna, et Amy… Tu t'es même marié à une autre femme…

Docteur : River… Je sais qu'elle n'est pas ta mère et qu'elle ne lui ressemble pas. Mais, si tu veux, je peux te présenter à elle.

Lyria toussota, attirant notre regard dans sa direction.

Lyria : Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans vos retrouvailles, mais dois-je vous rappeller que les Cybermen sont toujours au lycée ?

Clara : Roh. Pour une fois que le Docteur était romantique…

Lyria : Oui, mais ils parleront après. Allez, au boulot !


	16. Chapitre 15 : Pour faire

**Chapitre 15 : Pour faire court…. Fin du monde.**

Nous sortîmes une énième fois de la cabine téléphonique. C'était la panique générale dehors. Des élèves courraient dans tous les sens, certains en pleurs, d'autres près de la crise d'hystérie. Ce spectacle m'aurait amusé, en tant normal, mais là, vu que j'avais partagé quelques années dans le corps de cette espèce, j'étais plus inquiète qu'autre chose. Le corps du Proviseur était toujours étalé au beau milieu du couloir.

Lyria : Regardez ! Dehors ! Il y en a des centaines ! Docteur, les Cybermen ont envahi tous le lycée…

Docteur : Oh, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Mais je crois qu'il y a un peu plus que le Lycée.

En effet, sur l'écran pas loin de nous, une présentatrice paniquait nous montrait l'état de la Maison Blanche, envahie de Cybermen, ainsi que le Japon, où le premier ministre venait de se faire executer. L'image se brouilla lentement, laissant apparaître l'image d'un Cyberman, au casque noir, certainement le chef des armées.

Cyberman : Humains. N'ayez pas peur. Nous allons vous débarasser de votre peur, de vos colères. Livrez vous ou vous serez effacés. Les Humains renaîtront en Cybermen et deviendront victorieux !

Le Docteur serra les dents et se tourna vers nous.

Docteur : Clara, tu te souviens des Cybermen que l'on a battu ?

Clara : Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

Docteur : Tu vas devoir parler au monde entier.

Clara : … Pourquoi moi ?

Docteur : Pourquoi pas ?

Clara : C'est pas comme si c'était stressant.

Docteur : Ecoute moi. Le monde a besoin de quelqu'un pour les rassurer, leur dire que tout va bien. Il va falloir que tu donne ma position au Cybermen, pour qu'il vienne là où je veux les amener. Lyria, prend une des caméras du Tardis, tu part avec Clara pour filmer. Léo, Oriane, avec moi, j'ai une petite mission pour vous.

Nous laissâmes Clara et Lyria ensemble, avant de courir sur le toit à la suite du Docteur. Le Seigneur du Temps aggripa l'antenne Télé et passa un coup de sonique dessus.

Docteur : Voilà, grâce à ça, son message sera diffusé partout sur la planète, sur tous les écrans possible et inimaginables.

Léo : Mais… Si les Cybermen ont une technologie de pointe, ils vont nous repérer non ?

Docteur : C'est le but. J'ai envie que toute la planète voit mon arrêstation.

Moi : HUM HUM. C'est pas comme si on avait envie que vous vous fassiez tuer !

Docteur : Vous allez me sauver.

Moi : Quoi ?

Docteur : Le monde a besoin de héros, pour lever une résistance contre les Cybermen.

Moi : … Vous avez un plan ?

Docteur : Non, c'est ça le plus drôle !

Moi : D'accord… Ca promet.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Clara : T'as déjà utilisé une caméra ?

Lyria : Euh... Non, pas vraiment. Pas une caméra alienne...

Clara : Moi non plus, ça commence bien...

Lyria : Si j'ai bien compris, le bouton bleu c'est pour filmer, le rouge pour revisionner et le noir... Euh... Bah... On va essayer de pas l'utiliser au cas où...

Dans le mini studio improvisé dans le CDI, Lyria et Clara tentait désespérément de trouver le bon angle. Quelques minutes plus tôt, la caméra avait émit un bip sonore avec un message du Docteur : « Vous êtes à l'antenne ». Clara s'installa devant l'écran et tortilla nerveusement ses doigts.

Lyria : Okay. On est partis.

Clara : Bon... Euh... Peuple du Monde. Je m'appelle Clara Oswald. Le Monde va mal, très mal. Les Cybermen ont envahi la planète, mais nous devons nous battre. Organisez vous, levez la résistance, partout. Ce n'est qu'en se liguant contre les Cybermen qu'on réussira à les éjecter de notre planète ! Révoltez-vous et amener vos familles dans les sous-sols. Le monde peut encore être sauvé !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nous suivions le Docteur, des vingtaines de câbles dans nos bras traînant à notre suite. Suite à l'échec cuisant de tout brancher sur le toit, le Docteur s'était mis en tête de gagner la mairie de la ville. Nous voilà donc rouges, transpirant avec tout un tas de fils qui nous donnaient l'air de savants fous. Léo était à la traine, peu habitué à courir aussi longtemps.

Moi : C'est juste là !

Docteur : Bien, il faut monter sur le toit !

Léo : Euh… Le toit n'est pas vraiment plat là pour le coup.

Docteur : Ah. Oui, en effet. Mais j'ai besoin de l'antenne. Je vais y aller tout seul, restez là.

Il nous prit les fils des mains et commença à grimper sur la fenêtre. Il attrapa les briques une à une et se hissa difficilement sur la fenêtre du second étage. Quand il y eut un rayon qui le frôla, à dix centimètres de sa tête. Le Docteur se retourna, tout comme nous. Une dizaine de Cybermen en rangs s'approchaient dangereusement.

Moi : Docteur ! Dépêchez vous !

Léo : On doit partir !

Moi : QUOI ?! Je vais pas l'abandonner quand même !

Léo : Il s'en est sorti pendant mille ans sans toi, il va s'en sortir là aussi.

Docteur : Dégagez de là, je suis sur le toit, ça va aller !

Moi : C'est bien pour vous ! Mais nous… On est comme qui dirait dans la merdouille…

En effet, trois groupes de Cybermen s'approchaient de nous désormais, ne nous laissant plus la place pour fuir. Léo rentra dans la mairie, me tirant avec lui. Nous refermèrent la porte et la bloquèrent avec toutes les choses qui nous passaient sous la main. Bientôt, une pile d'objets s'empilait devant la porte, dont le bureau du maire qui avait traversé le plafond, seul moyen de le descendre. Des bras de Cybermen avait traversé la porte et battaient dans le vide, agrippant le fil du fer à repasser. Mon téléphone sonna.

Moi : Oui ?

Lyria : Oriane ! On a de gros problèmes ici ! Les Cybermen nous ont localisés et on est coincés dans la pièce.

Moi : Ah… Nous aussi.

Clara : Le Docteur va bien ?

Moi : Il est sur le toit de la mairie, on est coincés dedans et les Cybermen vont pas tarder à entrer. On ne sait pas quoi faire.

Léo : Oriane ! Il y en a un qui est entré par la porte de la cuisine !

Moi : Je dois te laisser.

Je raccrochai précipitamment et rejoignit Léo, qui s'était déjà refugié à l'étage. Il m'ouvrit un placard et nous nous cachèrent dedans, fermant la porte en même temps que celle du bureau du maire s'ouvrit. Des bruits de pas cybermétiques nous parvinrent aux oreilles. Nous étions tétanisés dans ce foutu placard. L'ombre du monstre de métal se stoppa juste devant nous. La porte vola au loin, nous dévoilant. Je pris le devant, envoyant mon pied dans le torse de métal, faisant vaciller le robot sur le sol.

Moi : COURS !

Léo ouvrit la fenêtre et nous nous firent la courte échelle jusqu'en haut du toit. Nous étions totalement essoufflés. Le Docteur nous rejoignit en souriant.

Docteur : Vous allez bien ?

Moi : A votre avis ?!

A l'étage, des « Effacer ! » résonnait à tout bout de champ. Nous étions… Eum… Coincés sur le toit.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Lyria et Clara s'acharnaient sur le cadenas de l'issue de secours, tentant désespérément de trouver un moyen d'échapper aux aliens. Clara était en train d'utiliser sa broche à l'intérieur du verrou.

Lyria : Tu t'en sors ?

Clara : Non, il est bien solide cette saloperie !

Lyria : Ils l'ont installé cette année, il y était pas l'an passé !

Clara : Bon. La bonne vieille méthode.

Clara se dirigea vers la partie informatique, arracha les câbles d'un ordinateur, attrapa l'écran, prit de l'élan et le balança dans la porte vitrée qui céda, le verre tombant en petit morceaux sur le sol. Les deux jeunes femmes s'élancèrent vers la sortie et coururent jusqu'au terrain vague qui servait de limite au lycée.

Clara : Allez ! Il faut retrouver le Docteur !

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre x) Enfin bon, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


End file.
